<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m a goner (somebody catch my breath) | Amityville AU by MyOwn_NoAnimations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468997">I’m a goner (somebody catch my breath) | Amityville AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwn_NoAnimations/pseuds/MyOwn_NoAnimations'>MyOwn_NoAnimations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horror, Amityville AU, Angst, Demons, F/F, Ghosts, No Fluff, for now lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwn_NoAnimations/pseuds/MyOwn_NoAnimations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights without sleep due to the horrible demons that haunted her nightmares, the days weren't any better, all the pressure her parents made her feel was just too much. The voices were louder, shadows became more real, she would stay hours inside her secret green room until the demons decided to leave her alone. Until one night, they took full control over her, 'murder them' were the whispers in her ear. Amity Blight was not herself anymore, her soul was already gone when the police arrived to the house. </p><p>One year later, Camila Noceda bought the house, 'it is a low price, mom. After all, ghosts don't kill, neither do houses, only people' insisted Luz, her daughter. What they didn't know was that demons... demons do. Luz wasn't scared of an afterlife or ghosts, those were silly stories for kids. Although, she would lie if she says that she doesn't get frightened every time she hears the horrible screams and sobs from that little colorful room. </p><p>---</p><p>"He made me do it."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"It's funny, you know? A part of me was conscious when I pointed the gun at my mother... I actually aimed."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lgbt+ community-</p><p>You may know this AU from youtube and if you don't it's okay, I'm glad it caught your attention.</p><p>Before you read this I want to make a trigger warning for sensitive topics such as blood, graphic description of violence, guns, abusive parents, murder, etc. If you're not comfortable with any of these I would recommend you to leave this fic.</p><p>This AU started on youtube and since then a lot of people has made amazing art inspired of the AU and even such a great animatic you can watch here (tho it has spoilers of this chapter): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RelLbHyNvw</p><p>Oh and the characters in this AU are 19 years old btw, anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
(By ScribbleWolfe on Twitter and Youtube)
</p><p>
  <i>Do you feel like you’re irrelevant? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do you feel like you’re irrelevant? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Do you feel you’re just scared as f— </i>
</p><p>“Luz, what did I tell you about that music?” </p><p>“Sorry, mom.”</p><p>She skipped the song and a different beat started to play from the car radio. </p><p>Luz knew that it was better to behave, as a thank you at least. She has been waiting for this a couple of years now, literally. </p><p>Some people say that you can look back at your past and learn from it. She doesn’t believe that. Looking back it’s the one thing she doesn’t want to, she lives in the present. You can’t change something that has already been done, then why think about it? You don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, maybe you’ll die or maybe you’ll just keep up with your schedule and think to yourself ‘damn, my life is boring’. </p><p>Either way, she just cares about <i>now. </i></p><p><i>Now</i> she can study the sight of a new neighbourhood, new people, a new house... and a new start, finally.  </p><p>“And here we are, I thought it was gonna look... spookier, though.” A little bit of hesitation was heard from Camila’s voice at the sight of the building. </p><p>Luz was so lost in thought she almost forgot the events that left the house abandoned in the first place. </p><p>“Mom, we talked about this.” She insisted as she got off the car. “After all, ghosts don’t kill, neither do houses, just people.”</p><p>“I know, mija, I’m literally a nurse.” Camila rolled her eyes, the mood suddenly lighted up a little. “Ándale, let’s go inside before I change my mind.” The older Noceda started to walk to the house with her keys in hand.</p><p>“Oh, shit, I forgot to disconnect my phone from the radio.” </p><p>As Luz turned around and got inside the car again, Camila made a face to the exclamation her daughter just said and kept walking towards the building. After struggling with all the mess of cables, Luz closed the car’s door and looked up to her mom. Instead, something brought her attention from the window of the house.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <i>Someone.</i>
</p><p>She could swear she saw someone looking at her from the third floor. But before she could even blink, the figure walked backwards and became one with the shadows. </p><p>“It is a huge house, isn’t it?”</p><p>A sudden voice from her side made her jump of surprise.</p><p>“Woah, easy to scare, huh?” Asked with a smirk the stranger.</p><p>Luz didn’t notice the tall woman with grey hair and heterochromatic eyes approach her. </p><p>“I’m NOT easy to scare.” She answered defensively. </p><p>“Sure thing, kiddo.” The lady sarcastically joked, but before Luz could answer, she spoke again. “So you the new owners of the house.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, you could simply know it by the change in her voice to a serious tone.</p><p>“Yes, we—“</p><p>“Luz! Come help me instead of whatever you’re doing!” Shouted Camila from inside.</p><p>“Ugh, coming!” Luz answered as she started to follow her mom’s voice. </p><p>“...whatever you do, kid, do not enter the green room. You’re still young for that shit.”</p><p>The young adult gave a confused look to the lady only to see that she was already gone.</p><p>---</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you to sleep early, Luz?”</p><p>“But I did!”</p><p>“Just go and take a nap, I’ll also do that, I’m exhausted.” And with that, Camila finished the conversation with her daughter, leaving her alone on the first floor.</p><p>Luz sighed, she would think twice about going to her room. Maybe she was tired, but she couldn’t just forget about what she saw earlier. More if her new bedroom was the same room from where she saw the shadow. </p><p>Her mom didn’t need to know about that, but she did tell her about the strange lady. And her only answer was that she should act more like the nineteen years old adult she was and stop making up silly stories. </p><p>The sun still brights in the sky, and she had already explored the three floors of the house. Every room seemed calm, like if the four murders never happened in them. </p><p>She still doesn’t fully believe she’s at the same house where the Blights, a family of five, were assassinated. When Luz first heard the rumours of a crazy girl who shot her own parents and siblings in their sleep, she blamed Mattholomule and his shitty gossiping. But then, a couple of months later, her mom mentioned a cheap house and a vacant she was willing to take, Luz had to make sure she wrote right the directions of the house when she looked it up on google.</p><p>
  <i>Tragic events at 112 Ocean Avenue: 4 deads. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Second-degree murder at 112 Ocean Avenue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The case of the four murders at 112 Ocean Avenue is still open.</i>
</p><p>She preferred to live in a crime scene instead of staying at her stupid old house with stupid people and a stupid school. And now here she was, leaving all behind and, right at that moment, bored. The house was indeed huge and a sudden feeling of loneliness hit her. She shook her head and decided to focus on something else, maybe on that locked door her mom said they would check out later. </p><p>Luz took her mom’s credit card and with a simple technique she’s been perfecting over the years, unlocked it. Wooden stairs led the way to a lightless basement, on the floor, a flashlight tempted her to go downstairs. And of course, she did. There wasn’t a lot to see, just a filthy floor with a couple of boxes full of dust.. also a dead rat. </p><p>Luz aimed the flashlight at the lifeless little animal. It was when she noticed that the part of the wall at the back of the rodent was a little different from the others, instead of the dark concrete was rotten wood. </p><p>Green painted wood.</p><p>She touched the separation between the two different materials and her fingers quickly became cold the moment she ran her hand through the wooden part. But before she could inspect anything else, Luz felt something slightly touch her leg, she jumped for the second time of the day but lost balance and fell to the floor. Quickly, she took the flashlight and aimed it at every part of the basement. </p><p>Of course, there was no one. Not even the rat on the floor. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Luz whispered as she noticed this. She wouldn’t admit it, but right at that moment, she felt fear rise through her spine. </p><p>That night, sleep was something Luz didn’t meet. All three memories of the strange events she experienced since she got off the car were in rewind and every time she analyzed them, a new possible <b> sane </b> explanation came to her mind. </p><p>The very next morning, she didn’t completely listen to her mom while having breakfast. And, when silence between them grew, Luz knew it was time for her to answer whatever Camila had said. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Luz asked with confusion only for her mom to show concern and pity in her expression.</p><p>“I said that I’m worried about you, honey. I know all this is a big change and you’re still getting used to it.” Camila looked at Luz and sighed when her daughter only raised an eyebrow. “I tried to give you your space last night but please talk to me, sigues siendo mi niña.” Her mother gave Luz a sad smile and got up the table. “I better get going if I want to be on time.” </p><p>Luz didn’t know what her mother was talking about, she only figured out that she was going out to do something work-related. But, what about last night? The door was closed, how could Camila know she stayed up late? Doesn’t matter. Next thing Luz knows, she spent all day napping and on her phone trying to push away the thoughts of going to the basement. But she couldn’t ignore it when the clock marked 9 PM, her mom still not at home —Luz expected that—, and she was once again standing in front of the strangely cold wall. Now she could give it a closer look.</p><p>It was half as tall as she was, the paint was slowly fading away and as she knocked on it, a crack sound made her take a step backwards for the wall to be revealed as a, now open, door. The new sight was a little room, too small to be a bedroom, with a mess of books all over the floor, two chairs, and some blankets. But the most important thing about all of it was the walls, the color of course, green. </p><p>Do not enter the green room. Do not enter the green room. Do not enter the green room. Do not enter the green room. Do not enter—</p><p>“That vieja did creep me out, but here goes nothing.” Luz stepped inside. “If there are any spirits here tonight, tell me... does this sound like Shakira?” She sang in a deep tone but stopped to laugh and mumble about how stupid this was, and decided it was time she got some decent sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>She couldn’t see a thing. </p><p>The breath she saw was not her own, heavy and chocked. Almost like a sob.</p><p>She only felt the cold floor with every step she started to take after a few seconds of silence now being interrupted by the crack of the wood beneath her feet. </p><p>She then recognized the hall of the third floor when a ray of the moon’s glow entered from a window, she still didn’t know where her own legs were leading her to.</p><p>All of a sudden, she stopped in front of a piece of furniture. The silence filled the house again. She didn’t control her own hands when they opened a drawer. Her fingertips were met with a heavy object, she could hardly figure out what she’s holding. </p><p>Oh, it’s a gun.</p><p>A rifle was now found in her hands. Her grip was firm, she has no control over her body. </p><p>She feels like a puppet.</p><p>Her own head looked up, only to find herself in the mirror.</p><p>But… that wasn’t Luz. </p><p>That wasn’t her hair or her clothes or anything else. She doesn’t have long messy green hair with visible brown roots. Her skin wasn’t supposed to be pale, almost grey. She never changed from her black and white striped sweatshirt to a pink top. She doesn’t have golden eyes with black iris, they looked soulless. In the mirror, her expression didn’t reflect a single feeling, not even boredom or excitement or anything a human should be able to show.</p><p>She reloaded the gun. </p><p>---</p><p>No light.</p><p>Why were there traces of tears on her face? Why was she laying in her comfy bed and not standing in the empty hallway as she was just a moment ago? </p><p>No noise as well. Until she heard it.</p><p>
  <i>Crying</i>
</p><p>It sounded so close, almost like a whisper in her ear, but also so far away. </p><p>Immediately, she knew that that wasn’t her mom, over the years Luz had learned to recognize when Camila feels so down that she doesn’t have enough strength to hide her tears from her daughter. </p><p>But now, the sobbing filling the house sounded so hurt and full of regret. Like if that’s all the person had left to do, just the running of tears.</p><p>A choked scream, almost a cry asking for forgiveness, made Luz get up and follow the sound. </p><p>The moment she opened the door of her room and the familiar crack of the floor met her ears, she felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. Even though those weren’t her own memories.</p><p>It was strangely cold and the air was tense. But that didn’t stop her, Luz Noceda was supposed to show no fear, no, Luz Noceda was fearless. If you show that emotion, they’ll take advantage of it, at least that’s what she learned when she was younger.</p><p>When the distance between her and the basement was less, she knew it was coming from there. And at that moment, she asked herself who was the crying coming from. The sane part of her mind told her to turn around and ignore it, she has seen enough horror films to know that this wasn’t a good idea. But those were movies, fictional worlds where everything and everyone was special, and with time, Luz understood that that wasn’t her case, the young girl full of dreams who believed that could be her was just the weirdo of the class after all. </p><p>The temperature wasn’t supposed to be that low in the basement or anywhere in mid-October. She slowly opened the wooden door and entered the green room. And when her flashlight found a girl on the floor at the farthest corner of the room with her head between her knees, the crying stopped. </p><p>“…how did you sneak inside the house?” Luz asked now more relaxed when she saw the other girl and mentally punched herself for having the idea that something paranormal was going to happen. Instead, she was sure that this was just a case of ‘homeless girl searches for shelter’.</p><p>“Leave me alone.” The girl whispered back, there was a little bit of frustration in her voice but that didn’t stop Luz from getting closer.</p><p>“Listen, I could leave you here but this is my house so you better-” Words couldn’t come out of her mouth when the girl looked up and Luz met her eyes.</p><p>Golden and black eyes.</p><p>It was not until then that Luz noticed the green mess of hair she recognized from her dream, and the pale skin and the clothes-</p><p>“YOUR HOUSE?!” She got up, was that blood on her shirt? Luz stepped back at the sight of that. “GET OUT OF HERE!”</p><p>She was getting closer and Luz couldn’t move anymore. Luz could only see the anger in the other girl’s eyes, how she was now inches away and how she looked exactly like the person she saw in the mirror.</p><p>“I know you.” Luz managed to say.</p><p>With that, the girl’s expression of irritation slowly changed to one much calmer but almost sad. </p><p>Luz broke eye contact when the light coming from the device in her hand was becoming weaker and suddenly turning off and on. Her confusion became panic when in front of her there was no one anymore.</p><p>The flashlight died, leaving the room completely lightless. </p><p>“Then you know what I’m capable of.” Was the only thing Luz heard before she, in one way or another, handled to get out from the small room and left the basement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took a long time to update, sorry about that. It's not as long as the first chapter but I still really liked It and I hope you do too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Credits: Indiana Souf on Youtube and Instagram.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was no way this was happening to her.</p><p>No, no, that's not the crazy part. There was no way she made a conversation with Amity Blight.</p><p>After the encounter, Luz made some research all night, or at least the few hours left. She didn't even stop when her mom came back from work and with a tired demand, told her to get some sleep. But she couldn't do that, the adrenaline was still running through her veins making her physically impossible to close her eyes and drift into sleep.</p><p>She felt like a little kid again, spending hours when the moon was glowing reading as much as she could about this specific thing while hiding it from her own mother. This time, 'the massacre at 112 Ocean Avenue' was the topic of the night. Of course she knew about what happened about a year ago at the house, but she never bothered about knowing the full story.</p><p>Turns out it was Amity Blight, the youngest of the family, who at midnight, pulled the trigger and killed both of her siblings and parents —Emira, Edric, Alador and Odalia—. A neighbour heard the gunshots and called the police, but when they arrived, the girl was on the floor after fainting. Then the article was full of medical stuff Luz didn't completely understand, now all she was interested in was to know where was the young Blight because the answer for that needed to be anywhere else except in her basement with strange eyes and bloody clothes.</p><p>And also pointy ears, but Luz wasn't sure of what she saw anymore.</p><p>Before she tried to give an answer of her own about that, she focused on the fact that the only still 'living' Blight was at the South Oaks Hospital. A nearby establishment where, after making some memory Luz remembered, her mom works.</p><p>"I've been there for a day, cariño." Her mom said when Luz asked about the Blight. "I only know that the girl has her own private doctor who's barely at the hospital."</p><p>Camila hardly gave Luz an answer before almost forcing her to go outside because she looked 'sun-needed', whatever that meant.</p><p>Luz was never fond of being outside the house, more exactly her room, but after last night, she was a little bit relieved of doing so. Still, she was going to wait about 45 minutes until her mom had to leave for work and then go back inside. She'll just sit down and relax under the dry tree at the side of the house for now.</p><p>After some minutes of waiting she could feel the lack of sleep was affecting her and she felt too tired to fight the weight of her eyes closing. Maybe she napped for 5 minutes, maybe it was more than an hour but the next thing she knew was that a voice was trying to wake her up, as soon as Luz recognised the voice as unfamiliar, her instant reaction was to throw a punch from where the noise was coming from.</p><p>"What- Hey! That's not the most polite way to greet your neighbour!" Luz opened her eyes to see not the green hair girl or a ghost, no, it was only a boy who looked apparently younger than her.</p><p>Luz stared at the boy, waiting for him to continue talking, which he didn't.</p><p>"And you are?" She asked with annoyance, losing her patience.</p><p>"Oh! I'm Gus, I live next door. Are you who just moved?" He answered showing curiosity.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm Luz, Luz Noceda."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Luz! Question though," Gus said before letting the girl answer, "why are you sleeping in our backyard?"</p><p>"Your what now?" Luz still felt sleepy and now confused with that, "But this is-"</p><p>"You can't sleep at your house? Is it because there are real ghosts?" She was suddenly wide awake after hearing what the younger boy said.</p><p>"No, ghosts don't exist." What was she supposed to say? 'I think I talked with a spirit and even had a vision'? She wants to keep people away a little, but not by making them think she's insane.</p><p>"You can't say that! The spirits will haunt you if you disrespect them!" Luz made a face to that. "But to be honest... I hope they don't, the Blights were kinda rude and not very friendly, but they didn't deserve... that." Gus said and for a moment his smile disappeared, "But well, you probably don't want to hear about that right now, or ever."</p><p>Luz actually wanted to hear about whatever the other boy knew, but it would be too rude to ask. So instead, she changed the subject, she pointed out the Playstation themed long sleeve shirt Gus was wearing and a casual conversation began. Even though her first impression of the boy was that he was too energetic and talked too much, he was actually fun to hang out with.</p><p>Before Gus had to go inside his house and help his father with dinner, he actually didn't mention a lot about the Blights, something strange that Luz noticed was how every time the topic was slightly touched, his eyes showed excitement to talk but before he could even open his mouth, his body would tense and with a shaky voice asked about something else. Luz decided that the topic was for another day.</p><p>She entered the house before her mom returned from work, even though that would be almost at midnight.</p><p>She doesn't know why she's still here in this horrible place.</p><p>Yes, horrible. Not haunted, because nothing is actually happening. At this point, she doesn't know if she's in denial or just insane. She once again found herself questioning everything, what is real and what isn't, infinite questions with no answers ran through her mind. During her childhood, Luz was very interested in things that got her attention and couldn't stop asking questions about or showing and being stubborn about her answers to different questions she had. She guessed that a 'probably-not-haunted' house was all she needed to be like a kid again.</p><p>Silly and curious.</p><p>---</p><p>She's in a forest now, that's new. But it's too dark she can hardly see the strangely curved trees around her.</p><p>"I told you to leave, human." That voice, "Why are you still here?" Amity Blight was standing a few feet ahead of her.</p><p>"I need answers." Luz didn't control her own voice and words.</p><p>"What is it?" The Blight smiled, more like a smirk, for the first time. "Two days and you've already lost your mind?"</p><p>"All I need is to know if my head is making up all this or is this real because there's no way this is happening!" Luz raised her voice letting her anger be shown.</p><p>Silence again, the echo from their voices could be heard around them as the grey forest was the only witness of the argument. Before Luz could even start complaining about how much she hated the situation, the other girl's expression returned to the common monotonous one.</p><p>"Is this real enough for you?"</p><p>Darkness, again.</p><p>Luz felt suffocated by her surroundings, she didn't hear the trees and couldn't feel the breeze make contact with her skin. The cold was still there, and now it was worse. She was freezing.</p><p>Someone took her wrist and raised it a little. What were those whispers saying?</p><p>
  <i>Bang</i>
</p><p>The gunshot was the only light, even if it was for less than a second, her eyes were able to see the awful scene and she felt sick.</p><p>Blood everywhere, a man with a hole in his chest was lying on his bed, the color red was obvious and perceptible to the eye as it covered most of the white blankets. At least his eyes were closed, his features —such as his auburn hair and beard— were now something her mind will never forget.</p><p>The voices stopped, now she moved her own body and aimed the gun slightly to her right. She wasn't supposed to feel excitement in this situation, but somehow the feeling filled her system. A moment of silence let Luz petrified. Until the second shot made its appearance.</p><p>She doesn't want to remember details. Not a man, but a woman. Not brown hair, but dark green. And not the chest, but the forehead.</p><p>---</p><p>"Are you done yet?"</p><p>Luz let the air into her lungs, it was like she was holding it. Her heart was going too fast, and she suddenly felt overwhelmed by the simple, and usually calmed, sound of the breeze.</p><p>"What was that? Who were they?" She started rambling questions, desperate to know answers or just come back to reality because that just couldn't have been real. Luz kept looking at her hands, she could feel a warm liquid fall from them.</p><p>Gross, she could smell it.</p><p>She knows what it is, she's very familiar with the texture somehow. Luz could feel the blood but she couldn't see it, this felt like a nightmare she couldn't escape. </p><p>She raised her head and standing in front of her was Amity Blight, but instead of her emotionless look and her tired standing, it was all like a mirror. Luz recognised her expression in the other girl's face, the fear she wasn't sure anymore who was feeling it. The way she looked like she would collapse at any second and the raising of her chest at every quick breath made it seem how fast her heart was pounding.</p><p>Luz had felt these overwhelming emotions in the past but never this bad she would throw herself into a void, though this already felt like it. Exterminate her bones then, take her out and finish this waste of a life. </p><p>"Close your eyes if you want, I'm still going to be here when you open them." That voice was so close as if it was her consciousness. It wasn't welcoming at all, the opposite, only let her know that she wasn't in control. </p><p>It was worse to not see, the dark was consuming her and she was fighting to not get lost on it, to just give up. She opened her eyes back again.</p><p>But everything was on fire, angry pink flames around her became a beautiful dark blue, almost calming. But there was something about it, about how destructive it was, something that let her paralyzed, made her know that it wasn't good.</p><p>Everything was too much. She felt dizzy and petrified at the same time, the hot air made her breathless but she felt cold. Those sounds kept surrounding her but she couldn't see where they were coming from; the shouting, the gunshots, the crying, the anger on the yelling. Words were incomprehensible, didn't matter, she still felt small and about to breakdown.</p><p>So she screamed, she screamed until her throat ripped and as loud as her vocal chords could. </p><p>
  <i>I just pray that someone hears me now, please, save me.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to quickly thank everyone who have supported me and the AU, this couldn't be possible without y'all! </p><p>See you next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>